User blog:SuperBearNeo X/Gensokyo's Structure
Introduction Hello guys it's SuperBearNeo here and today i'm going to be giving some red flags towards Gensokyo being a higher dimensional structure as it's been too much of a common misconception at this point plus it would make no sense for the reasons i'm about to explain right now 'Red Flag 1: It's Size ' For starters Gensokyo is literally so small it's not only still a part of Earth but it's also small enough to be encompassed by Japan , If Gensokyo was truly a Higher Dimensional Stucture then limited size wouldn't make sense since Higher Dimensions are infinite "Gensokyo was originally a desolate, haunted region of Japan ages ago. The youkai that lived there began to terrorize the surrounding lands, and thus powerful, heroic humans were sent to exorcise and exterminate them." With that said it's safe to say it's consistent that Gensokyo isn't even coutry sized based on that factor Another thing that is stressed is that Genskyo is so small that it can only fit one Mountain and a single forest in there. Now with that said again if it's truly an Infinite-Dimensional Location then it logically wouldn't be this small "Since Gensokyo is not that big, there is not much need to bother with place names. Usually if you mention a forest, it's the Forest of Magic; if you talk about a village, it's the human village; and if you talk about a mountain, it refers to Youkai Mountain." Red Flag 2: It's Consistently Effected By 3-D Events Now this is another nail in the coffin for Infinite-D Gensokyo as it's consistently effected by 3rd Dimensional events which a Higher-Dimensional location logically wouldn't be effected by due to being infinitely greater than it's lower domain An example of Gensokyo being effected by 3rd Dimensional events was when it was effected by World War 2 which actually weakened the Barrier around Gensokyo and caused souls to flood said location "Official conclusion of World War II. The first time the Great Hakurei Barrier weakens." ^ These shows that it can be effected by 3rd Dimensional events which an actual Higher Dimensional plane would be unaffected by for reasons stated above Furthermore a mere earthquake also effected this supposedly Infinite-D location "The Hakurei Shrine destroyed by an earthquake, rebuilt, and then destroyed again." Misconceptions '1.Gensokyo Is a Quantum World thus it's Infinite-Dimensional ' First off Gensokyo isn't a Quantum World but merely a location encompassed by Japan and two being a Quantum World doesn't warrant Infinite-Dimensional Space considering by that criteria literally ANY series with a Multiverse, String Theory, Wave Functions and ETC...All have Infinite-Dimensional Space (And believe me the amount of verses that would be High 1-B by this logic is bigger than you'd think) '2.Gensokyo Is a Non-Euclidean Space thus it's Infinite-Dimensional' Okay seriously...I'm tired of people claiming Non-Euclidean Space is Infinite-D or Outerversal. It's literally 4th Dimensional with the possibility of being higher. Hell our Universe is considered a Non-Euclidean Geometrical shape as proven by the relativity of Gravity. I guess this means Humans are 1-A right, exactly it doesn't https://plus.google.com/+SuperBearNeo/posts/MRhMJ347aV1 Category:Blog posts Category:Misconception Posts